Awaiting the Voice of Scarlett
by YourAverageRomanticSidekick
Summary: After taking a devastating fall down a flight of stairs, Scarlett miscarries and Rhett blames himself. For days he wonders when she will call for him, or if she will call at all. What happens when the scene is rewritten?


**_Recently I have read the book "Gone With The Wind" and watched the movie (several times at that). And I have also finished Scarlett, the sequel to it. It is a nice addition. but not a necessity to read. _**

**_I have been thinking, "What would I have done differently?" So here is a quick scene change to one of best scenes (acting wise and also it would be at good place to change things."_**

**_I apologize in advance, since I cannot write as well as the great Margaret Mitchell, and so it will not be as well written as her great novel._**

**_Thank you and enjoy!_**

Scarlett had been sitting in her room for a while now, wondering when Rhett would be home again. Not that she wanted him home, but more that she wanted to tell him what a horrid man he really was. He had gotten her pregnant again! Oh, and how he _knew_ she didn't want any more babies, especially his!

She moved herself from the bed over to the mirror, staring at her pale reflection. She frowned, extremely displeased with her pale cheeks. No amount of pinching or rouge seemed to make a difference. It only made her look flushed and feverish. She didn't go out anyway, morning sickness getting overwhelming at times. Oh, how she would love to strangle the man, making her feel like this.

A knock at her door startled her and she quickly sat down on the seat in front of the mirror. "Yes? Who is it?"

The door opened and Mammy appeared in the doorway, a smile on her face. "There'z a telegram foh ya, Mizz Scarlett. Sayz Mr. Butler and Mizz Bonnie should be home soon." A smile appeared on Scarlett's face. Her little Bonnie would be home! How wonderful! Scarlett could leap with joy if it didn't take so much energy.

A thought loomed in her head. Rhett would be home soon, too. _Oh, the cad! _Scarlett thought. _How I wish he would just go home to his mother and leave me be!_

Scarlett was in her room trying to bring some color to her cheeks, an vain attempt on her part, when Mammy's shouting came about.

"Mizz Scarlett! They'z home, Mizz Scarlett! Mr. Butler and Mizz Bonnie, they'z home!" Scarlett ran out of her room, her hands clutching her skirts as she ran down the hall. She saw the door open as Bonnie and Rhett entered the grand house. Bonnie bounded up the stairs, calling for Scarlett as Mammy ran after her.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Bonnie!" Scarlett's face was lit up with a broad smile as she took Bonnie in her arms. "Bonnie. Oh, Bonnie, baby. Are you glad to be home?" Scarlett kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mommy, Daddy bought me a kitten!" Bonnie held up the spotted black and white kitten in her arms. Scarlett looked down, smiling. It was a beautiful kitten.

"London is a _horrid _place, Mommy. I never _ever _again!" Bonnie exclaimed, making Scarlett laughed. Oh how she loved her daughter.

"Where's my pony, Mommy? I want to see my pony."

"Yes, you go out and see your pony, Bonnie," Scarlett said absentmindedly, looking down at Rhett at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled wider, and Rhett bowed, a sarcastic smile on his face. She frowned a bit. "Mammy, please go take Bonnie out to see her pony." Mammy went up the stairs, leading Bonnie up the stairs to help Bonnie settle in and unpack her things.

Rhett ascended the stairs toward Scarlett. "Mrs. Butler, I believe."

"Mammy said you were coming home," Scarlett said. Despite the anger she had felt for Rhett the past few months, she couldn't help but love him right now.

"It was only to bring Bonnie back. She longed to see her mother, and, even if you are a terrible mother, you're better than none."

Scarlett looked surprised. "You're-you're leaving again?"

"Why, what perception, Mrs. Butler. In fact, I'm leaving now. My bags are still at the station." Rhett looked at Scarlett, trying to read her emotionless expression. Suddenly, it turned downcast and Scarlett sighed heavily.

"Why so pale, Mrs. Butler. Are you out of rouge, or have you been missing me?" he said sarcastically. Scarlett sent him a glare.

"Oh, how could anyone miss you? The only reason I'm pale is because. . .it's because. . ." Scarlett didn't want to finish her sentence. She gathered up her skirts and starting heading up the stairs.

"Pray continue, Mrs. Butler."

"It's because I'm going to have a baby," Scarlett said bluntly, not daring a glance at Rhett. Rhett furrowed his eyebrows as he grabbed his wife's arm roughly. Though she glared at him, he knew she was telling the truth. He scoffed and let her go.

"It seems so indeed. Now, who's the lucky father?"

"Rhett, you know it's yours. You know I don't want it. I never would want another child with a cad like you! Who would?" Scarlett yelled, chest heaving. "I wish. . .I wish it were any child but _yours!_"_  
_

Rhett only laugh at her remark. He placed his hat back on his head and smiled devilishly at her. "Cheer up, Mrs. Butler. Maybe you'll have an accident." Scarlett gasped, and without thinking, lunged at her husband, who quickly sidestepped to avoid her wrath. But he realized his terrible mistake at what he had done.

Scarlett's scream echoed through the house as she tumbled down the endless amount of stairs. Rhett's eyes widened as he watched her body become a still and lifeless heap at the bottom of the stairs. What had he done? A wave of fear and grief washed through him as he yelled desperately for Mammy. He ran faster than he should have down the stairs, gathering Scarlett's body in his hands. Red marks formed on her beautiful face and Rhett was ready to break down and cry. Him! Cry!

_My Scarlett, oh what did I do to you?_

Despite being told not to, Rhett found himself drunken beyond belief. He had just killed his second child! He had even dared to say, "Cheer up, maybe you'll have an accident." Even if she did love Ashley, Rhett still loved her. How could he have done such a thing to her? His own wife!

After partially sobering up, Rhett slowly climbed the stairs to Scarlett's room. Dr. Meade had attended to her three days ago, saying she had broken a few ribs and would be bedridden for quite some time. He wondered if she even wanted to see him. He shook his head, stopping midway. _Why would she want to see me, the man who killed her child?_

He saw Scarlett's Aunt Pittypat walking down the stairs, a handkerchief dabbing her eyes.

"How is she feeling?" he asked. "Has she. . .has Scarlett called for me?" His voice was laced with concern. But Pittypat didn't answer him, only simply walking down the stairs and crying rather loudly to herself. A pain stabbed at his heart. That couldn't be good. He raced up the stairs, thoughts of Scarlett running through his head.

"Mist' Butler! Mist' Butler!" Mammy called, running slowly down the hallway from Scarlett's room. He immediately thought something to be wrong with Scarlett.

"Mammy, what is it? Is Scarlett alright?" he asked, panting and staring at Mammy. He gave Mammy no time to catch her breath as he assaulted her with a dozen more questions.

"Hold yo' tongue, Mist' Butler! Let ol' Mammy catch her breath before yous be askin' that many questions!" Mammy scolded. "Mist' Butler. She be hurtin' somethin' awful 'cause of yous, but she be callin' yous anyway." Mammy took a deep breath and watched as Rhett flew down the hallway toward Scarlett's room, the one he had been banned from not so long ago.

The door flew open as he entered the dark room. The only light in the room was over by Scarlett, who lay tossing and turning on the bed. An ache crushed his heart as he went to kneel at her bedside. For one of the first times, Rhett Butler prayed, prayed for forgiveness and prayed that his wife would be alright.

"Rhett. . .Rhett. . .I want Rhett. . ." Scarlett moaned, not knowing Rhett was right next to her. She felt pain all around her stomach and every breath she took was painful. Rhett looked up at her, watching as she was tormented by the pain he caused her.

"Did you call me?" Rhett whispered, his voice shaking. Tears ran down Scarlett's face. She tossed her head to the side, taking deep shaky breaths.

"It's no use. . .it's no use. . .he won't come. . ." Scarlett continued. For a brief moment, he though the he was Ashley. He wouldn't hold it against her to want Ashley at her bedside, but the thought was pushed from his head.

"Why. . .why won't Rhett. . .come. . .to me?" she moaned, her hands outstretched, reaching for something. Rhett grabbed her hand quickly, seeming to startle her from her nightmare. Her glistening green eyes locked on Rhett, not knowing if this was a dream or reality.

"Rhett?" she whispered, a wave of sadness and happiness rushing through her. Rhett grasped her hand in his.

"Scarlett. Scarlett, darling, you've got to be alright. Please be alright. Forgive me, forgive me please." His voice was shaking with the last sentence, and his head had dropped onto the bed, and Scarlett felt him start to cry.

"Rhett, don't cry. It's alright, Rhett." She had no idea what to say to her, and she was too weak to wrap her arms around him. "Hold me, Rhett." He did so without hesitation. His body was shaking as he wrapped his arms lightly around her, lying on the bed next to her.

An hour later, Mammy found Rhett lying next to Scarlett, one arm wrapped under her and the other tangled in her black curly hair. Mammy smiled, letting them sleep a little longer. _Lawd knows theys both need it, _ she thought as she left the room, leaving the couple at a blissful peace.

**_I hope you enjoyed it. Though I did rewrite this scene, I don't believe it would've changed the course of their marriage. They might have been married a little longer or something small like that, but I still believe he would've left her after Melanie's funeral. Thanks for reading and please review!_**


End file.
